Woody and Friends meets Mater the Greater/Transcript
Transcript * short begins at Flo's V8 Café where Luigi, Guido, Lightning and the others are enjoying some refreshments when Mater appears driving over a ramp backwards and flying over their heads * Mater: Whoa! * on some oil cans * Lightning McQueen: You ok, Mater? * Mater: Shoot. That was nothin'. I used to be a daredevil. * Lightning McQueen: What? * Mack: You did? I guess he must be a REAL star. * Thomas: Yeah. We were part of his stunt team. * Annie and Clarabel: What do you Mean? * Mater: That’s Right folks came for all around the world to see our stunts. * Flashback * Crowd: cheering * Announcer: Ladies and gentlecars. Mater the Greater and his stunt team! * burst out from behind a sign * Woody: Hello, Cars world! mater I always wanted to be a stunt Shadowbolt. * drives up a ramp and winks at Mia and Tia who are made up to resemble Mater himself * Codiper Montage: Get your Mater teeth right here! Two buck teeth for one buck! * Buzz Lightyear: This is great. mater Keep up a good job, you get a lot friends. * and the others look at the crowd * Car: You're our heroes, man! * back up to a wall and race off * Announcer: And there they go! * speed up the ramp but land on two cars * Car: Ow. * walk along the cars * Mater: Excuse us. Pardon me. Coming through. Good to see you. My bad. Hey, Rick. How is the kid? Watch your hood. * Jessie: You needed that. * Bo Peep: Heads up down there. * go over the other ramp * Announcer: They made it! * crowd cheers * Thomas: Did Annie and Clarabel say my line? * Annie And Clarabel: Yes. * Female car: Mater IS greater! * Car: You're the girl, Meg! * Mater: narrating We did all kinds of stunts. * Mater: Fire! * got through the ring of fire then Mater lands on ground before giving her his Autograph. Later, Mater and his friends are on a plane * Mater: Yahoo! * Mater: narrating We busted nearliy every part in our bodies. * Mater: narrating But, the greatest stunt Mater the Greater and his team ever did, was jumping Carburetor Canyon. * reality * Lightning McQueen: Jumping Carburetor Canyon? No way. * Mater: Yes way. You remember. You was there too. * Lightning McQueen: WHAT?! * puts on a teeth on McQueen 's mouth * Mater: Ready Buddy? * Lightning McQueen: Ready? * Mater: All right then. Get er done! * gets blasted down the ramp and up into the air while screaming * reality * Lightning McQueen: Well What happened? * Mater: You didn't make it. * sighs * Mater: Well. See you later. C'mon, guys. Let's go. * beeps * Woody: Right behind you. * Buzz Lightyear: I’m Going too. * Jessie: I better Go, * Bo Peep: I’ll Follow Mater. * Mack: Ok. * Mater Category:GEICO Commercials Category:2008 Commercials Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:Disney ADS Category:GEICO Disney Pixar Cars ADS Category:GEICO Commercials with Movies Category:Pixar ADS